The Guardians of The Jinx Stone
by Shadow7104
Summary: I really should have told them... but I didn't and it's going to be the death of us all... unless she gets her target: Sonic the Hedgehog. Yeah, well, not on my watch sister! (Rated T to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Hiya!**

**I want to say that the idea of the Jinx Stone is not mine; I found it on YouTube and it originally belongs to them. I just had a different idea with it.**

**Anyways, I don't own Sonic or the others and this is the only time I'm doing disclaimers.**

**OK, now that that's over with... On with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

By the time you read this, it's too late. My twin sister and I have the most powerful entity in the world sealed in us: The Jinx Stone. There are two halves to the stone: one good and one bad. I have the good side, while my sister has the bad. We keep having to move from place to place because, oh yea, with the stones inside us we're immortal. We've been around since the beginning of time anyways.

I haven't seen my sister in 300 years since I went to help others. I feel bad for her because her stone tries to corrupt her. We do everything possible to make others think that the stones are in the opposite bodies so the get the wrong person and half of the stone. Clothes, name, attitude, everything only thing that stays the same are our looks. We still have the same hair and eyes. If my friends aren't careful she could fool them.

And she did; and that was their first mistake.

My sister is Angela and she as last I knew helped all of the villains. Because she and I wanted the same thing: Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm wondering if I should continue or not...**

**Please rate, review, and even PM me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yea I know I said I wasn't doing anymore of these but… oh well.**

**Thanks Lord Kelvin for the advice and Xena: Warrior Princess does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owner. (It is awesome though.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

*Amy's P.O.V.*

3013. That's how many years I've been around. 3013. I still use my Piko-Piko Hammer but… oh, if I could show Sonic and the others my real powers… but nope! I still have to play an innocent, happy girl. _Bleh._

"Miss Amy!" my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a familiar voice yell at the door. "Are you in there?"

I walked to the door and answered it. "Oh, hey Cream." I said to her, "Come on in."

She skipped inside happily. "So what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, Sonic and Tails are at the workshop working on the Tornado, Shadow and Rouge are still working for G.U.N. and out on missions, and Knuckles never leaves the Master Emerald so I came to you because well." she shrugged. "I was bored."

I laughed. "If that was it, you could've just said so." I told her.

She blinked. "Really?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Feel free to make yourself at home." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Want some popcorn?"

"Yes, please!" was the immediate reply.

"Hey, Cream." I yelled as the popcorn was cooking. "Ever watched a show called Xena: Warrior Princess?"

"No… That sounds a little dangerous, don't you think?" she replied back a little scared.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be by you and guess what? You'll see there are other people out there that can act like you with so nice and caring." I said as I walked back into the room with the popcorn.

She jumped with joy. "What are we waiting for?! Start them!"

"Ok, ok." I chuckled. "But we can't watch them all today."

"Aw!" she whined.

* * *

We had gotten through three episodes and I got a call from Tails. I went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hey, Amy!" Tails said on the phone. "Sonic and I were wondering you wanted to hang out later?"

"Hang on a sec, Tails." I told him as I went to Cream and asked her if she wanted to come.

"Yea!" she squealed.

I put the phone to my ear then. "That is ok, right Tails?"

"Oh, y-yea. S-sure." I heard him stutter.

I shook my head in disbelief. _Boys,_ I thought,

"Ok, see you later Tails." I told him.

"Bye, Amy. See you later." And he hung up.

* * *

Cream and I decided to take a walk before we went to meet the boys. Cream kept going on and on about Xena. Boy, would I scare her if I told her I knew them. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Amy!" I heard Cream yell. I turned around to see two of Eggman's robots holding her.

_Me and my daydreams! _I yelled in my mind. I turned around again to see two robots right behind me. I pulled my hammer out and watched the robots carefully. I turned to hit one robot and it disappeared. "What?" I asked,

"Amy! Behind you!" I heard Cream yell. Too late. I felt a devastating force fling me into a tree.

"AMY!" Cream yelled, as my vision blurred.

The robot charged at me again. I gasped, preparing for impact.

"AMES!" a new voice yelled, "Hang on, I'm coming!" A blue blur flew through the four robots. Cream used her ears to land safely down on the ground while the blue blur revealed to be Sonic immediately went to Amy's side.

"Ames….Ames." he said quietly,

I turned to look at him and smiled slightly.

"Cream, what were you two doing out here?" Sonic asked her,

"We were taking a walk before we met up with you and Tails." She told him,

"Well, we might have to rain check that now." Sonic said, looking at me worriedly.

I laughed lightly and then groaned in pain. Sonic's gaze was set on my stomach. He pressed his glove on it and it turned blood red.

Cream's eyes widened. "Cream, go get your mother and tell her to meet us at Tail's workshop." Sonic told her. She nodded and flew off.

Sonic picked me up in his arms and he whispered, "Hang tight, Ames." and took off for Tail's workshop.

* * *

Tails was talking to Shadow and Rouge, who both just got back from another mission with G.U.N., when Sonic barged in.

"Faker?!" Shadow exclaimed, and then he saw Amy. "Rose!" He was on the other side of her in a second. "What happened?" he spat at Sonic.

"Eggman's robots are what happened; she was trying to protect Cream but couldn't…. without getting hurt herself."

"Put her on the couch." Tails commanded. When I was on the couch, I groaned loudly in pain. "We have to patch up the wound so she won't lose any more blood." Rouge said, "Tails, we need some bandages!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye a glint of what looked like a needle. "This will stop the pain. Rose." Shadow told me as he injected it into my right arm. A few seconds later, the pain was gone and I blacked out from tiredness.

* * *

*Amy's Dream*

_I was walking beside Sonic talking and laughing. His smile still lit up lie the sun. Our happiness was soon interrupted by an evil laugh. I tensed and froze. I haven't heard from her in 300 years. I looked to Sonic but noticed his emerald green eyes were gone and they were ruby red. He chuckled evilly as my twin sister appeared beside him. I gasped at her look now. She looked almost exactly like me except that her dress and shoes was teal._

_"Hello, sister." Angela said, even her voice was the same._

_"What have you done to him?!" I yelled at her,_

_"Nothing… yet." She told me as she clutched the red-eyed Sonic. "But I see why you like him so much. His arrogance, his cockiness-"she trailed off staring at him,_

_"-His saving the world, his heroicness, and his love for his friends." I ended for her._

_"Yes, yes, yes." She said, bored. "Not to mention his Dark form."_

_I gasped._

_"Oh, yes." My sister smiled evilly. "I will capture Sonic and harness his Dark form! You can try and stop me sister but it won't work! I will get him!"_

_I laughed. "We'll see about that!"_

_The started to fade away; my sister to be the last._

_"We'll see about that." I whispered._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks so much for all of you all still reading this and giving this a chance! **

**I know I said I was only doing them in the prologue but Xena and Sonic doesn't belong to me; goes to the rightful owners.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

*Amy's P.O.V.*

I woke up from what sounded like shouting in the other room. I could hear the voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I tried to sit up to see what was going on only to immediately go back down from the dizziness.

"Amy?" I heard a voice say and looked over t to see Rouge and Cream. Cream smiled while Rouge walked away and I heard her yell, "Hey boys! Amy's awake and I don't think she wants to hear you two argue about who's the faker or not!"

Immediately, I heard it went quiet in the other room and Sonic was beside me in a second. "Are you okay, Ames?" he asked me, "You've been out for four hours and you were withering around. You gave us a scare."

I thought about it. I couldn't tell them about her just yet, it's too dangerous. "Yea." I lied, "I'm fine."

Sonic's face brightened. "Great!"

I sat up, feeling better than I looked but Rouge pushed me down. "Nuh, uh, honey. You need to rest. You're staying down." She told me sternly.

I pouted. With the stone, I heal super-fast, and I already wanted to get up and move. Heck, I wanted to fight like the old days in the time of Xena. I learned from her after all.

Sonic looked at my face and could tell I wanted to get out. I noticed he winked at me. I cocked my head to the left confused. When Rouge and Cream left the room, Sonic picked me up in his arms, only to see Tails standing another doorway, shocked. We both motioned to him to be quiet as we wanted some alone time and didn't want Rouge breathing down our backs. He nodded and waved us to go.

"Thanks, Tails." I mouthed at him as he nodded, and Sonic raced out the door.

* * *

"SONIC THE HEDGEOG!" Rouge yelled furiously.

They couldn't believe it. After Rouge just said Amy needed rest, Sonic takes off with her.

"We have to go find them." Rouge yelled,

"Finding the fastest thing alive?" Tails questioned, "That's gonna be a little hard don't you think?"

"I don't do want to hear anything out of you!" Rouge yelled at the fox, "You let them go anyways!"

"Because you were keeping her trapped, Rouge." Shadow interrupted calmly, "And I might know where they have gone."

"Where?!" Rouge thundered, glaring at Shadow.

"Tails, where were y'all supposed to go hang out until the robot attacked?" Shadow asked, not taking his gaze off the bat.

Tails eyes widened. "Angel Island."

Shadow smiled. "Then that's most likely where they'll be."

Rouge took a deep breath of air to calm down. "Alright." She gave in. "Let's go."

* * *

Sonic helped me walk along on of the beaches of Angel Island. I pretty much was limping with the huge bandage. After a while of walking, Sonic decided that I should go home with my bandage getting redder by the minute.

"You're right." I confessed,

He smiled. "Let's take the fast way." he said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled, as I saw the beach disappear and my house was replaced.

"Home, Sweet, Home." I smiled as I invited him inside to talk some more.

Little did I know that was only the beginning….

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was racing around Angel Island looking for Sonic and Amy. He was about to give up when he heard.

"H-help… m-me."

Shadow walked through the trees looking for the voice when he found something he wouldn't believe.

"Rose!" he yelled and ran over to the badly beaten hedgehog. He looked around and that faker was nowhere in sight!

"H-he l-left m-me." She weakly told me.

I growled. "Why? Did he do this?"

She nodded. "And l-left m-me t-to d-die."

Shadow picked her up in his arms. "You're not gonna die, Rose." He whispered in her ear. "I can count on that."

The pink hedgehog buried her face in in the black hedgehog's chest to hide her smile.

_You fool._ Angela thought. _You're practically giving me my prize. Watch out sister I'm coming. _ She sang in her head.


	4. Chapter 3

**I've meant to put this in there before but Angela (later to be called Angel) belongs to me. Read the before chapters for the other disclaimers.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

*Angela's P.O.V.*

This is _way_ too easy. I have this black hedgehog, Shadow, in the palm of my hands. He skated quickly through the forest they were in. I felt him slow and I put back on the hurt girl act and looked around to see we were at the Angel Island Shrine. A red echidna stood there in front of a large green emerald which I knew to be the Master Emerald. The red echidna scowled at the appearance of the two hedgehogs, and then went to worry when he saw me.

"What happened to Amy, Shadow?" he asked the black hedgehog.

I could feel the hedgehog huff. "I don't know echidna. I need to get her to the base and the others have probably already left. It is getting late, after all."

The red echidna took a step toward us. "Well, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to let me use the Master Emerald to Chaos Control to base." Shadow told him.

_He can use Chaos Control?_ I thought. _He may be a bit of a nuisance then. I just can't let him use my stone. That's saved for Sonic. _Dark_ Sonic that is._ I chuckled in my head. _Oh, yes. He will be mine_

I looked at the echidna who looked at me and nodded as he stepped aside.

Shadow walked up to the emerald, when he was almost at the top, he whispered in my ear. "We've almost got you help, Rose. Just hang on a little more."

I turned my head to smile in his chest.

Just a little more to Sonic.

* * *

After a flash of light, the black hedgehog and I appeared outside of what looked like a workshop with a rising sun.

Shadow didn't even bother knocking on the door and just barged in.

If I need a replacement for Sonic, maybe I could use Shadow; he's got the abilities, I like his attitude, and I can sense he cares for Amelia.

A few seconds later, a yellow two-tailed fox, a white bat, and a brown colored rabbit came into the room. The fox started yelling at him. "Shadow?! What is the meaning of this? Why are barging into my house?"

He gasped when he saw me. "That's why." He answered himself quietly. He cleared his throat and said louder. "Put her on the couch."

I felt me being moved from the arms of the hedgehog to the couch and saw the black hedgehog out of the corner of my eye talking to the two- tailed fox, white bat, and the brown rabbit.

A knock interrupted their conversation as a blue hedgehog walked in.

_Sonic._

"Hey, guys-"the blue hedgehog started, but was interrupted as Shadow lashed out on him.

"How dare you!" he yelled at the blue hedgehog.

"What are you going on about, Shads?" Sonic said annoyed to him.

"You know damn well! You left Rose out on Angel Island all by herself wounded!" Shadow yelled pointing at me on the couch.

Sonic doesn't respond but looks at me shocked.

"Well?" Shadow said impatiently after a few minutes.

Sonic didn't say anything and turned around and looked out the door as another me walked through with a bandage around her stomach.

I heard everyone go quiet in shock. I started chuckling as I stood up.

"Enough of the act." I said, looking at the other me. "Hello, sister. It's been awhile."

"Angela." She growled.

"Actually, I prefer to go by Angel now, Amelia." I told her smiling.

"Amy." She corrected, "And I know you don't really look like that." She said gesturing to the beat up body. "So why don't you change to normal?"

I chuckled and raised my hand as it glowed teal blue and Amy's beat up body was replaced with a completely fine one in a teal dress and shoes. "That better?" I asked her.

"Much better." She said.

The blue hedgehog then interrupted us. "Sorry to interrupt but Amy, you didn't tell you had a sister."

"We're twins." She told him, "And I've been meaning to tell you but I guess now is perfect."

She looked at me and I nodded to her in agreement. I wanted them to know I was after him after all, but knowing Amel-Amy, she won't do it.

"You all know the Tale of the Jinx Stone?" Amy asked everyone,

"Yeah, it's about two twins that had two halves of a stone put in them at the beginning of time and are said to be around ever since… but that's just a fairytale." The two- tailed fox said,

"No it's not." I said, shocking everyone.

"Why is that?" Shadow asked me,

"Because we're those twins." Amy answered for me. "Hence why Angel could trick you so easily."

"I'm better at it though." I gloated,

"Because you use it with everything, I only use it in emergencies." Amy sneered back.

I looked at my sister's bandaged stomach. "Why are you still wearing that?" I asked curiously, "We heal four times faster with the Stones-"

"-Because I wanted to keep this secret from them for safety, and I know what you're here for-" She said stepping front of Sonic. "-and you're not getting him."

I evilly chuckled. "Oh, you never learn sister. I always get what I want." I said as I shot lighting at her. She lifted her hand quickly and blocked it with a shield. I glared at her as I smirked. I screamed angrily and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter. Sorry guys!** **I've been busy with things and haven't had time.**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Amy's P.O.V.*

I stayed smirking as my sister vanished. I looked around the room to see the others in plain shock.

"I know you guys probably have questions, so let's get them over with." I said to everyone. The room was quiet for a moment, trying to recover from all the chaos. Shadow was the first to react.

"Why was she after Faker?" he asked me, I sighed being that was the one question I was dreading.

"She's not after Sonic," I turned to Shadow. "She's after _Dark_ Sonic."

I heard Sonic inhale sharply. I hate doing it but I listened to his thoughts.

_How does she know about that? The only ones that should know about him are these guys and _Eggman_. _

Eggman, of course. If her stone has corrupted her again, she'll work with whatever villain to take over this world. I guess her only option was Eggman then.

"We can't let Angel get him." Shadow said, breaking my thoughts.

"She'll try anything." I said, as I turned to look at Sonic. He actually showed fear on his face. "I want you to be around me or Shadow at all times, okay?"

Sonic gaped as Shadow half-screamed, "Excuse me?!"

I look past Sonic to look at him and said with gritted teeth, "Because I know we can get you out of there and get help."

That seemed to calm Shadow down a little bit but still upset because he has a babysitting job.

"Shadow, you when we tell the G.U.N. Commander this, he will do the same thing." Rouge remarked.

Shadow huffed and walked out of the room.

I looked at Sonic. "Looks like you're with me first." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Sonic nervously chuckled as he looked away.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, as Rouge gestured for the others to get out of the room. "What's wrong?" I asked him,

He sighed. "It's just…. Why is it always me? Why do I always get pulled into this kind of stuff?"

"Because you can handle it." I told him, "A lot of the other stuff in the past has been like quizzes and now Angel's bringing you the final test. She's always done this and I've always stood by the heroes. There is a nice price if you win though and no one has done it. How about we make you the first? "

He smiled and nodded. "Let's go then, I know somewhere good to practice."

* * *

*Angel's P.O.V.*

Stupid sister! Always ruins everything! Now I have to go face this idiot. Once I have Dark though, I won't need him no more.

"Hey, Doctor Eggman, I'm back. They found out about me quickly but I found something that could be useful in your world domination."

He leaned forward so his eyeglasses glinted.

"Oh, really…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long guys! I have things going on and school now so things will be slower. Two Worlds: One Target is my fastest right now because I'm working with a friend and it's getting one chapter on like everyday. I'll update again when I can.**

* * *

Chapter 5

*Amy's POV*

Sonic and I arrived at where I wanted him to be. Little did he know, he wasn't going to like it. Our training area was an underground lake but in order for him to understand my powers and what he can use, we will start in layers. Like the water flows. When Sonic finally saw the area, he screamed and tried to find a way out. I blocked the one behind us, of course. He saw one across the lake and sped for it. Little did he know, I had shut his speed off and he plopped into the water. It was a funny sight. I laughed at him as he jumped out with unbelievable eyes. _Red eyes._

"Sonic." I gasped,

He groaned, "Get her… out."

I tilted my head in confusion when I realized what he meant: _Angel._

* * *

*Angel's POV*

I watched from afar as my sister rushed to help the so-called hero. If he is such a hero, he should be able to withstand me. I saw my sister put her hand on his forehead and mutter something and felt my powers thinning. Then, something worse happened, I saw her turn towards me.

"Get out of here, Angel!" she yelled, "He's not ready for your stupid tests yet!"

I disappeared out from where I was hiding into front of them and chuckled. "Sorry, sissy. This time, there isn't a test. This time is for someone else and another reason." I grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled close to me as I waved cutely. "Ta, ta!" and disappeared with him beside me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. School again...**

* * *

Chapter 6

*Amy's P.O.V.*

"NO!" I yelled as my sister disappeared with Sonic. "ANGELA!" I furiously yelled, shaking the cave. I could still hear her laughing echoing around me. I teleported back to Tail's workshop and scared the crap out of everyone. "No time to explain!" I said quickly, "Angel took Sonic!"

"WHAT?!" a chorus of yells broke through the room,

"How, Amy?" Tails asked me,

"I took him to a place to do something and Angel was there, taking control of him, and disappeared with him. I don't think she was in control though."

"Why's that?" Cream asked,

"Because I can still sense his positive energy, she has done a test like this before and when she has full control; all goodness in the person disappears."

"We got to help Faker out, then." Shadow said which, honestly, surprised me.

"Alright, I can track him to where he is, but what then?" I asked the others.

Shadow and Rouge seemed to look at each other and grin. "You leave the rest of the plan to us."

* * *

*Angel's P.O.V.*

"…Now you be a good hedgehog a follow everything I say, Sonic, and we won't have a problem." Eggman finished from a rant.

I stood beside my toy. "Don't worry, Doctor. I have full control and he will do whatever I tell him." I smiled evilly. _Including wiping you off the map._

"I know that that's what you have said, Angel, but I'm trying to be safe." He turned to walk off.

"Doctor, would you like a demonstration on how much control I have?"

The doctor turned back around to face me. "I'm listening…"

I turned to my pet. "Sonic," he turned to face me blankly. "Bring me Cream the Rabbit beaten badly by you but alive." He nodded and was out of the room in a second.

I turned back to the doctor. "Now we just have to wait."

* * *

About two hours later, Sonic returned with a barely conscious Cream lying on the floor. "You…" She trailed, "I should've known you would have teamed up with Egghead…. Word of advice though, Angel, Sonic always wins."

I chuckled darkly as I knelt down to her. "He won't when he's in my control." I motioned to Sonic to knock her out and did just that with his fists. He turned back to me in a waiting position awaiting my orders.

I turned to the evil doctor. "Is that enough proof for you, Doctor?"

I saw the Doctor numbly shake his head. "Great," I said, and turned to the rabbit and Sonic. I snapped my fingers and the young cream colored rabbit was instantly healed with no signs of wounds or will have any memory of this. I snapped my fingers again and Sonic's eyes turned to where they _looked_ green, but Eggman and I will be the only ones who will be able to see their true color. "Sonic, I have another mission for you, and this one is important and will take a while."

He nodded in understanding.

"First, I want you to take Cream the Rabbit back to her house before anyone realizes she was gone, and then I want you to stay around and spy on my sister and her friends and let us know what they are planning. Understood?" I asked firmly,

"Yes, mam." Came the dull reply from the controlled hedgehog.

I smiled. "Good, now go."

And with that, Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit were gone in a flash.


End file.
